disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuna Matata
"Hakuna Matata" is a song sung by Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba from Disney's 32nd animated feature, The Lion King. It was composed by Elton John, who also composed other songs from the film, and with the lyrics by Tim Rice. Plot In the movie, the song was sung after the wildebeest stampede and Mufasa's death. Timon and Pumbaa tried to cheer up the depressed Simba (after saving him from dying in the desert), who feels guilty for his father's death. The song is to teach Simba to slack and relax and enjoy the life with no worries, while he grows older as time passes. At one part, Pumbaa almost said, "Every time that I farted," but Timon cuts him off, warning Pumbaa, "Not in front of the kids!" (referencing the audience and Simba). In Timon & Pumbaa, the song was used as the theme song of the TV series Timon and Pumbaa. In the midquel The Lion King 1½, the song was used as a sing-along version when Timon and Pumbaa find a quiet home where they perform after Timon is thinking of a correct catchphrase. The song suddenly pauses when Pumbaa (in the audience) starts chewing the bug following the lyrics on the screen in which Timon prompts him to bring the bug back to the big screen so they can finish the song. The song suddenly continues when Timon and Pumbaa spend time together in their new home. In The Lion Guard, the song is sung twice in the episode "Bunga and the King". It is first sung by Bunga and Simba while lost in underground tunnels, and later at the end of the episode by the whole cast. In the 2019 version, Pumbaa sings the full lyric "Every time that I farted," instead of getting cut off. Lyrics Original version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Timon: It means no worries for the rest of your days Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy Timon: Hakuna Matata! (Instrumental Bridge) Timon: Why, when he was a young warthog. Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Timon: (rubbing his ear) Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I am a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted! Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Every time that I. Timon: Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days Timon: Yeah, sing, kid! Timon and Simba: It's our problem-free... Pumbaa: philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! (Instrumental Bridge) Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna! Matata! (3x) Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days All: It's our problem-free philosophy Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata... |-|Timon and Pumbaa version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: Yeah! (Instrumental bridge) Both: Hakuna! Matata! Timon! And Pumbaa! Hakuna! Matata! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! |-|Midquel version= Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your day-- Pumbaa: Wait a second! (Timon pauses the movie) Timon: Pumbaa, where's the grub? (Pumbaa spits out the bug) Timon: (sighs) You can't just help yourself, can ya? Pumbaa: Sorry! Timon: Okay, but this time, show a little self-control. (Timon plays the movie again) Timon: Hakuna Matata! Ha-haah! (Both scream as they bungee-jump) Timon and Pumbaa: It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata... |-|Jimmy Cliff's version= Hakuna Matata! Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! When I was a cool young one (When he was a cool young one) I worked in the colony, paying my dues Accepting without question the prevailing views That a young man's life was one long grind Diggin' holes, standin' guard till it crossed my mind I was wrong All along All that I needed Was to have heeded Chorus: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days It's a problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! When I was a shallow youth (When he was a shallow youth) Cool calm reflection I was never that good I was a pawn in the game, I saw no trees for the wood My future stretched behind me I was over the hill I put my best foot forward But the other one stood still Take my word I have heard All that I needed Was to have heeded Repeat Chorus Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hem may'babo Hakuna Matata! I hope we have conveyed You don't have to bust a gut in the sun It's much cooler in the shade Some say it's just a waste of time But they don't realize That view is nothing but a crime We are creatures worldly wise Repeat Chorus |-|2019 version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, it ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries for the rest of your days! Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata! Young Simba: (spoken) Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto! Young Simba: What's a motto? Timon: Nothin'! What's a motto with you? Pumbaa: Nice! Timon: Boom! Pumbaa: Those two words will solve all your problems! Timon: (spoken) Yeah, take Pumbaa here. (sung) Why, when he was a young warthog. Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Timon: (spoken) How you feeling? Pumbaa: It's an emotional story. Timon: (sung) He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal! Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, although I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind! Timon: (spoken) I was always here for you and I resent that. Pumbaa: And oh the shame! Timon: Yes, he was ashamed! Pumbaa: I thought of changing my name! Timon: I mean to what, Brad? Pumbaa: And I got downhearted every time that I farted! Are you gonna stop me? Timon: No I'm not. You disgust me! Timon and Pumbaa: (sung) Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Young Simba: It means no worries, for the rest of your days! Pumbaa: Yeah, sing it kid! All: It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata. (instrumental bridge) Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata! Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days! All: It's our problem free philosophy. Simba: Hakuna Matata, Hakuna matata, yeah. It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Videos Hakuna Matata - The Baha Men Debby Ryan - Hakuna Matata (with lyrics on-screen) Hakuna Matata (From "The Lion King" Audio Only) Gallery Trivia *"Hakuna Matata" is a Swahili phrase that is literally translated as "There are no worries." It is sometimes translated as "no worries". The production team learned the phrase during their research trip in Kenya. *"Hakuna Matata" is based on a song called "Warthog Rhapsody", which was written early in the production stage of The Lion King. Although the two songs shared the same message and position in the film, when Elton and Tim began working on the music, the song was completely rewritten and eventually evolved into "Hakuna Matata". "Warthog Rhapsody" was eventually re-produced and released on the Rhythm of the Pride Lands CD, as well as rewritten as "That's All I Need," which was used in The Lion King 1½. *There is a lost verse of "Hakuna Matata" which explained Timon's past situation, like Pumbaa's. It was later cut, but used in The Lion King 1½. *It was nominated for the 67th , but lost to another song in the film, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?". *The song is ranked #99 on the list AFI's 100 Years... 100 Songs, along with "When You Wish Upon a Star" (#7), "Someday My Prince Will Come" (#19), "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" (#36), "Wind Beneath My Wings" (#44), "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (#47), "Beauty and the Beast" (#62), and "The Rainbow Connection" (#74). It is one of only seven songs from Disney that made the cut. *One of the bugs that Timon pulls out of a knothole during the song is wearing Mickey Mouse ears. *Part of the song was heard in Toy Story when Molly is in the car and sees the toys in the mirror trying to get into the moving van. *In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Genie turns into Pumbaa and says, "Hakuna Matata!" *In the 1994 animated film and the musical, Timon breaks the fourth wall when he says, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" He doesn't do this in the 2019 live-action film. *In The Lion King: The Legacy Collection, the song is longer than previous releases. *Tim Rice was inspired to write the lyrics to "Hakuna Matata" when watching the British sitcom Bottom. Rice was also pulling for the show's stars, Rik Mayall and Adrian Edmondson, to voice Timon and Pumbaa. *Jimmy Cliff and Lebo M covered "Hakuna Matata" on the 1995 album Rhythm of the Pride Lands. Jimmy Cliff continues to sing "Hakuna Matata" at his concerts. *In the Disney on Ice version, Simba as an adult sings his line by actually speaking "It means no worries, for the rest of your days". *When Timon says, "Not in front of the kids!" he stops Pumbaa from saying "farted," but in the Broadway production and 2019 remake of The Lion King Timon does not stop Pumbaa from saying, "Every time that I farted." **This verse of the song was "written" by Jim Cummings, according to remarks he made at Calgary Comic & Entertainment Expo 2012https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmrdn9eFTK8. *At the 1995 Academy Awards, Ernie Sabella and David Alan Grier sang this song, both dressed in leopard-patterned clothing, while dancers dressed as lions danced around them. *In the 2019 remake of The Lion King, after Pumbaa says, "Every time that I farted," he references the 1994 film by asking Timon, "Are you gonna stop me?" Timon then answers: "No, I'm not. You disgust me!" References ar:هاكونا ماتاتا de:Hakuna Matata es:Hakuna Matata fr:Hakuna Matata it:Hakuna Matata nl:Hakuna Matata pl:Hakuna Matata pt-br:Hakuna Matata ru:Хакуна Матата Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Theme songs Category:The Disney Afternoon songs Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:The Lion Guard songs